A Beautiful Story
by Kuma Naru
Summary: It was there in the library that they shared the most beautiful story. (Dedicated to an amazing friend)


**********__****_Dedicated to my best bud Benny! I love you with all my heart!_**

* * *

**I apologise that in the end this story turned out awful. The natural flow of this piece became lost to me before I could finish, but I was determined to finish what I started. I hope it can and will still be enjoyed.**

_**Song:**_ _Ships in bottle - 'The Lovely Bones' OST_

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

_**PS:**_ _The love scene is divided, so any who still want to read but do not like the sex can still do so!_

* * *

The lighting was dim; only a hearth was lit and a small candle in a golden holder carried by the gentle had of a Hobbit. The hearth set a beautiful glow and warmed the great library. Shadows of books flickered on the wall as the gentle creature passed through the halls of book shelves, looking for the perfect one to enjoy after hours.

He stood before a lonely shelf, isolated in the dark, against the middle of its own wall. The Hobbit raised the candle to illuminate the books on the shelves above, and then he saw it - the perfect book. The spine was forest-green and the gold title was written in Khuzdul. Though he could not read the language of the Dwarves, he still wanted to enjoy the literature in the kingdom of Erebor.

So Bilbo slowly reached his hand up, but the book was far above his head. He stood on his tipy-toes and reached some more, but he could not get it. The small Hobbit gave up and stood there looking up at it until an arm from behind him reached out, and slowly Bilbo turned to see as the book was pulled from the shelf. Gently Bilbo took the dusty green book from the king's strong hand and smiled up at Thorin as Thorin smiled back with that handsome smile that always made Bilbo go weak in the knees.

Bilbo closed his eyes and let a small sigh of pleasure pass his lips as Thorin's calloused hand brushed across his cheek in a tender caress. He never thought Thorin, a Dwarf made of stone, could be so delicate with his hands. The hand slipped away and Bilbo opened his big brown eyes slowly. Thorin's face was still gentle, and his hand too, as he grasped Bilbo's, pulling him back through the tunnels of shelves.

The little Hobbit was brought back to the warm hearth were Thorin had laid a blanket for them to sit, and they did - first Bilbo, then Thorin. Together, sitting so close their bodies meshed into one, they opened the book and Thorin began to read. It was about a prince and a peasant, and the love they were forbidden to share. They fought for it; died for it. And at the end Bilbo cried, touched by the love the prince and the peasant shared. But Thorin tilted Bilbo's chin with gentle fingers and wiped the fallen tears from Bilbo's cheeks as their eyes shared the same stair.

Looking into blue orbs and the blue orbs looking into brown, the air between them became still and all time fell away. In this moment there was only the king and the little Hobbit from the shire, both leaning forward ever so slowly to kiss. Their lips brushed and Bilbo's quivered suddenly. Bilbo hesitated to go any closer, but his name rolling delicately off the king's tongue and the feel of Thorin's fingers slipping between his slowly to lock their hands together, made Bilbo feel like the love-struck peasant in the story. And Bilbo closed his eyes and let their lips slip into place against each other.

The kiss was tender and slow. They took their time moving their lips together - opening and closing in perfect sync; tongues touching tip-to-tip shyly. Thorin pushed for more passion and brought his free hand to the back of Bilbo's head to hold it firmly. Their lips locked and Thorin's fingers dug into the honey-coloured curls. He laid Bilbo back slowly and, on the satin blanket of Thorin's own bed, made passionate love.

* * *

In the dim glow of the fire and the warmth of the hearth, two bodies became one. Soft moans and heavy breathing echoed through the empty darkness as strong, calloused hands ran slowly up the sides of Bilbo's naked body. His head rolled to one side, mouth open and gasping quietly. One hand gripped the blanket beneath as the other tangled in Thorin's sliver-streaked hair, while he trailed soft kisses along Bilbo's stomach.

The scrapping of Thorin's beard against his skin after tender kisses, made Bilbo's stomach lurch and catch the flutter of wings beating against his insides. His heart thumped in his chest and he could hardly think clearly. It was all so passionate; Bilbo never thought Thorin possessed such an attribute.

Thorin kissed along Bilbo's neck now, hovering on his knees over the naked little Hobbit. He too was completely bare for the other to see, and when Bilbo had, his breath had been taken away. Bilbo had wondered for a split second how such a majestic king could love a round Hobbit like him, but such thoughts were relieved from his mind by Thorin's touch and Thorin's kiss. Those once rough, now velvet-smooth hands caressed down Bilbo's body to grip his hips firmly, but gently. Bilbo's own smoothed up Thorin's chiselled chest and along his strong shoulders as their lips met again in a heated kiss; but one that was savoured slowly.

Thorin lowered his body closer to Bilbo's and brought his legs to wrap around his waist, in which Bilbo gladly did. Their erect penises brushed against each other and a pleasured moan came from both their throats, but was muffled by their joined lips. Their lips moved slowly together as Thorin held onto Bilbo's hips and began to slowly rock against him. Bilbo arched his chest into Thorin's while a moan slipped away with his lips from Thorin's. Thorin dropped his face beside Bilbo's and grunted into Bilbo's ear out of pleasure. Thorin moved against Bilbo at a slow pace, their erections rubbing together, creating an indescribably good feeling.

Bilbo gasped and tried pulling Thorin closer to him with his legs while at the same time trying to wrap them tighter around Thorin's waist. Bilbo couldn't help but want more, he was slipping deeper into addiction with every light thrust of Thorin's body. Thorin wanted the same; he wanted to go completely wild, but refused to let Bilbo's first time be rough. Thorin desired not to hurt his Halfling either, but he complied with Bilbo's hints and set into a faster pace. It had Bilbo throwing his head back and gripping Thorin's shoulders for dear life as a loud wail of pleasure left him.

It all the more turned Thorin on and he slipped his hands under Bilbo's bottom and gripped the plump cheeks perhaps a little to firmly; though it only fuelled both their heat. Thorin clenched his teeth together and let out a long groan into Bilbo's neck as he trusted faster against Bilbo. Both of their members were slick and bubbling with pre-cum that only ended up lathering their lengths all the more. Bilbo's body rocked with every thrust Thorin gave and both moaned perfectly in-sync with each other. Sweat pooled from their bodies and mixed with the others.

Thorin squeezed Bilbo's tender mounds in his hands and the thrusting gradually got faster. Bilbo cried out and dug his heels into the flexing muscles of Thorin's ass. Bilbo was only a few thrusts away from total bliss, and Thorin was almost there too. Bilbo bit his lower lip as he clung to one shoulder and ran his other hand through the back of Thorin's hair, fisting handfuls of it painfully tight. That caused Thorin to growl low, but not in discomfort, and harder Thorin thrust back.

That was all it took for Bilbo to finish. Bilbo called out Thorin's name loudly and ejected sweet, sticky white fluid over himself and Thorin. Bilbo's release felt warm on Thorin's own member still sliding up and down Bilbo's; making wet, slicking sounds constantly. The way Bilbo said his name had Thorin thrusting a few more quick and rough times before his own ejaculation. His long striding thrusts stopped, but his hips bucked erratically as he spilt himself over them both. The bucking came to a slow stop and Thorin slipped his hands from under Bilbo to wrap them around his upper body. Bilbo brought his around Thorin's back also, and they both held each other as they calmed from the ecstasy of passion.

* * *

Though Thorin's weight was crushingly heavy, Bilbo felt he could endure it for a little while; he didn't want to ruin this closeness between he and the majestic king of Erebor. They held each other and relaxed; their chests rising and falling together. Thorin lifted his head not long after and looked into Bilbo's brown hooded-eyes. Their noses were touching and they panted together.

Bilbo was flushed all over - right to the tips of his adorable pointed ears - and Thorin could see the exhaustion in his eyes. It was time sleep found his little Hobbit. Thorin placed a tender kiss to Bilbo's lips, whom returned it the best he was able through his loss of energy, before shifting his body off Bilbo's and laying at his side. Bilbo followed Thorin's movement and let a small smile grace his face when Thorin settled beside him. Bilbo found himself being turned gently on his side, back to his beloved; it brought no concern however. Thorin settled in close behind him, perfectly spooning their bodies and re-wrapping his arms around Bilbo's small frame.

Bilbo sighed in contentment as Thorin's breath brushed the slick skin of his neck, and settled into the strong chest against his back. The fire in the hearth still crackled and popped; its warmth was still pleasant even though their bodies were burnt-up. The lingering sweat on their bodies glistened gold in the light of the hearth and it was a few moments more, in complete relaxation and satisfaction together, before either of them spoke. Thorin was the first to speak, moving his face from pressing kisses into Bilbo's shoulder to whisper in the hobbits sensitive ear. **_"Sleep my Hobbit,"_** Thorin said so tenderly in his heavy-set voice, making Bilbo's stomach fill with butterflies again.

**_"Are we lovers now Thorin? … Like the ones in the story?"_** Bilbo asked quietly as he drew the old green book, that had been tossed beside the blanket, to his chest; cherishing it as much as he did Thorin. His response was one Thorin was not expecting, but none the less it made him smile. Thorin's hair fell around Bilbo's shoulder as he placed his face in the dip behind Bilbo's ear, kissing it softly before whispering **_"No my Hobbit, far better then they."_** It made Bilbo bless the perilous journey to The Lonely Mountain and Bilbo let his heavy eyes finally close.

But Bilbo didn't let sleep take him without whispering the Three precious words, in which he received back with a kiss to his neck, before being hushed by his majestic king. And Bilbo thought to himself with a smile on his lips and their heart beats syncing as one, as he fell asleep, book tightly clasped to his chest - _'what a beautiful story.'_

_**Fin.  
**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
